braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Race to Oblivion!
Summary * Teaser: When an evil child genius drinks a formula turning him into Blockbuster and then invades a museum to steal a diamond, Batman and Captain Marvel team up to stop him. * Main Plot: Mongul forces heroes (Batman, Green Arrow, Guy Gardner, Huntress, Plastic Man, and Woozy Winks) and villains (Black Manta, Catwoman, Gentleman Ghost, and Joker) alike to race against Steppenwolf for Earth's survival. Appearing in "Death Race to Oblivion!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Captain Marvel (First appearance) Villains: * Blockbuster (First appearance) MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Green Arrow * Huntress Supporting Characters: * Plastic Man * Woozy Winks (First appearance) * Guy Gardner Villains: * Mongul * Steppenwolf * Black Manta * Catwoman * Gentleman Ghost * Joker Locations: * Desert Items: * Green Lantern Ring * Huntress' Crossbow * Joker Fish Vehicles: * Batmobile * Arrow Car * Huntress' Bike * Manta Ship * Kitty Car * Jokermobile * Ghost Car * War Machine * War Moon Synopsis At Fawcett City, Billy Batson is touring the museum with his class. One sinister-looking young boy approaches the Star of Bionya, intending to steal it. Batman arrives and grabs the boy, calling him Desmond. When the crowd objects, Batman puts Desmond down and warns that he's been watching the boy since he stole chemicals from STAR Labs. Desmond drinks the chemicals and transforms into a huge hulking figure, Blockbuster. He swats Batman aside and goes for the diamond, but Batman continues his attack. Billy Batson steps forward and Blockbuster grabs him and prepares to smash him. Billy says Shazam, and transforms into Captain Marvel. Working with Batman, he takes out Blockbuster and then runs off to see the dinosaur exhibit. A gigantic spaceship, Warmoon, appears in orbit above Earth and fires enormous beams of energy into the desert, carving out a circular raceway. Many of Earth's heroes and villains find themselves teleported onto the track, accompanied by their individual vehicles. Mongul descends and informs them that the games will begin. When Guy Gardner prepares to attack him, Batman stops him, realizing that Mongul can decimate Earth with a thought. Mongul explains that they'll race against his champion, Steppenwolf. If Steppenwolf wins, he'll use Warmoon to destroy the planet. Otherwise, the winner becomes ruler of Earth. However, anyone knocked out of the race will be teleported to a holding cell on Warmoon to await execution. If anyone refuse to play, he'll destroy their home city. The heroes and villains prepare their vehicles, and Plastic Man transforms into a car with his sidekick Woozy Winks as the driver. Guy Gardner creates a vehicle using his power ring. Batman tells Green Arrow that he plans to win. Green Arrow admits he feels the same way but Batman reminds Green Arrow that he won in their last race. Huntress watches as Batman angrily snaps at Green Arrow and ignores Huntress when she protests. The racers line up at the starting line and Mongul starts the race. Plastic Man stretches ahead but Steppenwolf fires the cannons on his war machine and Plastic Man is forced to transform into a bell. Steppenwolf rams him off the road, knocking Plastic Man unconscious, but Woozy Winks revives him just in time to become a parachute and save them. However, they are teleported to Warmoon for losing. Catwoman goes after Huntress, who takes a brief detour and lands on top of the Catmobile. She knocks it out of control and off a cliff and Catwoman is forced to eject. As she falls, Batman ignores her, much to Green Arrow's surprise. However, she is teleported to Warmoon before she can fall to her death. Black Manta attempts to take the lead, knocking the Batmobile off the road. The Joker and Gentleman Ghost close in and together they force the Batmobile off a cliff. However, Batman fires grappling cables, transforms the Batmobile into a plane, and tries to pull the Ghost and Black Manta's vehicles off the road. Black Manta manages to sever the cable but the Ghost loses and is teleported to Warmoon. The Joker uses a giant whoopee cushion to knock Black Manta's craft off the road, causing him to fall and lose. As Batman flies ahead, Mongul warns that it's a land race and is ready to disqualify him. Batman reverts the vehicle back to the Batmobile, and reminds him that Mongul had said that there were no other rules, much to Mongul's amusement. The galactic conqueror warns Steppenwolf to win before he chooses a new champion. Guy Gardner attempts to pull ahead and Steppenwolf opens fire. Guy creates a power ramp and leaps ahead of Steppenwolf's war machine, but the villain fires a sonic cannon. The Green Lantern creates a pair of ear muffs to protect his ears, but the Joker launches a jack-in-the-box, disrupting Guy's willpower and causing him to lose his vehicle. He narrowly avoids being run over by the Joker and Batman and then is teleported away. Green Arrow realizes that Batman will stop at nothing to win and even Mongul is impressed. Meanwhile, Guy discovers that his power ring has been taken from him and that they're helpless. Green Arrow pulls up to Batman and asks him what he's doing. He then runs Green Arrow off the road and insists that he has no friends when it comes to protecting Gotham. Green Arrow manages to protect himself with his fire retardant foam arrows, and then draws on Mongul. However, the villain easily teleports him away before he can shoot. Green Arrow finds himself in the cell and they wonder what has caused Batman to crack. Next, Batman and Huntress team up on Joker but he throws a joker fish at the Batmobile. Next he uses a giant squirting acid flower to disable Huntress' cycle, but she uses her crossbow to take out his tire and force him off the road with her. The Joker is teleported to Warmoon and the heroes watch as Huntress' motorcycle plummets toward the canyon floor. It explodes and they realize she didn't make it. Meanwhile, Green Arrow removes a electro-magnetic pulse generator from a hidden compartment in his boot. As Batman and Steppenwolf compete, Green Arrow prepares to disable the force field wall of the cell. He warns that he'll only have time to fire one arrow. Plastic Man turns into a giant bow and Guy acts as an arrow. Green Arrow fires Guy through the momentary gap and at their weaponry, and Guy recovers his power ring. He breaks the other heroes free and gives Green Arrow his weaponry, and they head for the power core. Steppenwolf continues to hold the lead, unleashing everything he has on Batman. Batman abandons the Batmobile for the more agile Batcycle and gets ahead of Steppenwolf, who prepares to fire the final blow. However, the Batmobile comes up from behind and knocks Steppenwolf off the road. Batman crosses the finish line and Huntress emerges from the Batcycle. Mongul offers his congratulations and blasts Steppenwolf unconscious. He then says he's going to blast Earth apart anyway. However, Batman informs Mongul he never trusted him, and they watch as the Warmoon blows up. Guy gets everyone to safety. Mongul opens fire on all of them but Batman is ready and transforms the Batmobile into its mecha-warrior form. He takes Mongul down with one punch. Meanwhile, Plastic Man realizes that the entire thing was a secret plan that Green Arrow and Batman secretly set up. Meanwhile, Joker jokingly askes the other villains if they want to go out for pizza. Trivia * TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season Two